


Critics

by Bhirskribwyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirskribwyn/pseuds/Bhirskribwyn
Summary: Victor has arranged for Yuri and Yuuri to critique each other's programs. Yuri isn't thrilled.





	Critics

Yuri’s face was like stone as he went through his program. How could he let himself loosen up when he knows that dumb piglet was sitting over there watching his every move? 

He cringed as he attempted his step sequence. He was so stiff, he could feel it himself. Victor was an idiot for thinking this would help either of them in any way.

“You look great, Yurio!” Yuuri cheered from the sidelines. Yuri clenched his teeth. What’s the point of critiquing each other’s programs if he was just going to sit there and lie about it anyway?

Yuri skidded to a halt. “I know I’m great, don’t you have anything more productive to say?”

Yuuri fidgeted nervously, pausing the music. “Ah… your… landings? Are sloppy?”

“Now you’re just making shit up!” Yuri snarled. “Pay attention! What are you even doing over there?”

Yuuri blushed. “I’m sorry! I’ll try to pay better attention!”

Yuri groaned and aligned himself to begin his program again. He stood in his opening position, his eyes closed as he focused himself. When the music didn’t start, he opened his eyes to look at Yuuri.

He was standing up with a big, dumb smile on his face. “Wow! That’s so great!”

“I haven’t even started yet you dense sack of pork rinds!”

“Yeah, but you just look so cool!”

Yuri huffed, grumpily skating over to the wall. “That’s it. You go, I’ll watch. This isn’t getting anywhere.”

Yuuri’s face dropped. “Oh, okay. Yeah, That works.” He took in a deep breath as he confidently strode out onto the ice.

He pulled into his opening position, letting his “eros” flow through him.

As Yuri started the music, Yuuri gracefully flew into his program. His moves were elegant, adjusting his routine to face Yuri whenever possible.

“Stop looking at me! I can see you!” Yuri wracked his mind trying to come up with other criticisms, but as he watched Yuri’s smooth and sensual movements across the ice, he was finding it hard to come up with any. He squeezed his fists in frustration. Damnit, not only is that pig doing better than him, now he’s going to look like a total hypocrite for not having any criticisms!

He stayed silent as Yuuri finished his program, freezing in his final position. Yuuri stared at him with heavy breath as he held his pose for several seconds.

Yuri stood up. “What are you waiting for, dumbass?”

“You to tell me to stop!”

“Aaaagh!” Yuri dropped back into his seat with a huff. “Fine, whatever. Stop!”

Yuuri dropped his arms and smiled. “How did I do, Yurio?”

Yuri grit his teeth and looked away. “...It was okay. Not bad.”

Yuuri sighed with a gentle smile as he came up to the wall. “I guess mine isn’t quite as good as yours yet.”

“Oh shut up! Stop lying!” Yuuri looked at him with confusion. “I know my program was shit, why aren’t you telling me?”

Yuuri blushed deeply, which made Yuri even angrier. “What are you getting all embarrassed about?!”

Yuuri hid his face in his hand. “It’s just… it’s a little hard to focus when you’re out there. You always look so beautiful when you’re skating, I can’t focus on critiquing the program.”

Yuri’s breath caught in his throat. “Wh… What?” He turned away to hide his growing blush. “You’re crazy, you’re just too lazy to watch more carefully.”

Yuri gasped as he felt Yuuri sit down right beside him, his fingers grazing gently over his closed fist. “I’m sorry, Yurio. I’ll try to do better.”

Yuri fought conflicting urges to jump up out of his seat and to stay right where he was for as long as possible. After a few moments he couldn’t hold back his embarrassment anymore and stood up.

“Fine… I’m going to do it again. And you better pay attention this time.” He flew out onto the ice without turning to face Yuuri. He pulled back into his starting position, keeping his eyes closed until Yuuri started the music.

While he still felt tense at being watched, his moves flowed more gracefully in spite of it. He groaned as Yuuri cheered him on, yet he found himself grinning. If he’s going to cheer anyway, may as well give him something to cheer for. His movement opened up for Yuuri, letting his tension escape from his body as he made his way elegantly through his program.

Though Yuuri still wasn’t paying much attention to his technique, he could feel a difference in Yuri that floored him. He stopped his cheering to watch Yuri in awed silence.

Yuri noticed his silence and skid to a stop once again. “Did I do something wrong?”

Yuuri took a second to compose himself. He broke into a wide smile, shaking his head. “No, it was okay. Not bad.”


End file.
